


Poppy Daydreaming

by ScurieSpiders



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Infatuation, Size Difference, Size Kink, excessive cum, shortstack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 16:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScurieSpiders/pseuds/ScurieSpiders
Summary: Poppy's done it.  Probably.  She's found someone who's worthy of the hammer, probably, and her mission is done, probably.  She should feel satisfied; unfortunately, she can't think of anything other than this newly discovered hero railing her lights out.





	Poppy Daydreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Like usual, if you're interested in faster updates or input as to what I should write next, check me out on twitter: @ahegoner. Let me know how you like the story!

“Wow, so, I’m really the hero? The one of legend?” The man spoke, holding the hammer aloft. It was easily double his size, but still, he wielded it with more ease than Poppy ever had.

“Y-Yeah,” Poppy worked out, hoping to every god she knew that her blush wasn’t visible to the human. The man before her was still green to being an adventurer, that much was clear; He only stood about five and a half feet tall, his eyes shining with confidence and the first whispers of what would one day be an incredible beard turning his face scruffy. He couldn’t have been older than nineteen, and totally out of Poppy’s tastes.

So why in the world did she want him so badly?

Ever since his fingers wrapped around that hammer, it was all she could think about. The man wrapping those same fingers around her throat, picking her up and ripping her armor off with strength surely dwarfing hers. Pinning her down, right then and there, letting everyone who could see know she was his now. It was all that was on her mind. Disgusting her even more, she could feel it was all she wanted.

“are-are you really sure, though, ma’am? I mean, I’ve only just started adventuring this last year..There’s gotta be someone more qualified to handle something so huge and heavy like this.”

Big. Heavy. She could feel him pulling her into the air, ignoring how her legs kicked for freedom as his fingers closed around her neck and ripped her chestplate from her body, the bandages she wore tearing apart as her breasts spilled free, almost eclipsing her torso as he taunted her. “With tits that heavy, you’re more fit for whoring than adventuring. How could you ever think you could be a hero?” Poppy wouldn’t be able to help herself. She’d nod, cheeks bright, even as the embarrassment and shame flushed through her body.

Poppy swallowed and nodded. “I-I’m sure. Hundred percent.” She could feel her juices running down her thighs, and it was only now she noticed her head was eye-level with his crotch. Her eyes like dinner plates, she did her best, and failed, to stop staring.

Luckily, the boy was naive. “I can’t wait. With this hammer, I’ll choke out evil wherever it might roam. No villain can hope to resist my mighty grasp.”

Choke. Grasp. Poppy looked up, and all she could see was the man grabbing her by the head and slamming his cock forward into her mouth, his member massive and thick as it plunged into her throat, uncaring about the way she gagged, choked and writhed against him, pulling her in to kiss his pelvis. Feeling her tongue slip out from under his thick, hot shaft and caress his heavy, fat balls. Feeling the way being used made her pussy squirt in an instant, splashing against her clothes and armor, soiling it with her shame and her new purpose. She could feel him grab her by the pigtails and start to thrust, using her hair like a pair of handlebars. Like it needed to be. Like she deserved, she’d think, as cum and drool painted her face and destroyed every old thought of her past heroics.

“Hey, I have an idea, you said you had a hard time finding who’s hammer this was? Why not come with me? Then, you can be totally sure!”

Come. Come. Come. Poppy gazed, losing her voice for a moment. “Uh...” She felt his cock slam into her, distending her gut as he filled up every nook and crevice inside of her pussy. He was so much bigger than her, so much stronger. It only made sense for him to own her completely, just like he did the hammer. She screamed, both in unimaginable pain and unbearable pleasure, as the very act of his cock pounding her, relentless, over and over, shaped her very self to it. There was nothing for it. She wasn’t a hero. She never was, or could be. But she was where she belonged, under her human master, screaming in joy as she felt his balls surge and his cum unload into her, pump after pump of his cream filling her up, her once toned, strong stomach ballooning out with the raw amount of jizz inside of her as she nearly blacked out, cumming twice, thrice just from the act of being so well fucked. She could feel herself collapse, feel the cum gushing out of her as he pulled out and dragged her along with him, using her hair like a trap to drag her through the dirt.

Poppy could barely nod fast enough. “Yes,” she said. “Yes, p-please.”


End file.
